barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Took the Cookies
'''Who Took the Cookies? '''is a sing-along and game of children's music. The song is an infinite-loop motif, where each verse directly feeds into the next. The game begins with the children sitting or standing, arranged in an inward-facing circle. The first episode used this is "Caring Means Sharing". Lyrics "Caring Means Sharing"= Who took the cookies from the cookie jar? Kathy took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Shawn took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Derek took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Min took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Barney took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Then who? Then who? It's you! |-| "Grandparents Are Grand"= Who took the cookies from the cookie jar? Kathy took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Derek took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Tina took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Min took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Granddad took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Barney took the cookies from the cookie jar. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Then who? Then who? It's you! |-| "Any Way You Slice It"= Who took the cookies from the lunch bag? Kathy took the cookies from the lunch bag. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Who took the cookies from the lunch bag? Min took the cookies from the lunch bag. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Who took the cookies from the lunch bag? Carlos took the cookies from the lunch bag. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Who took the cookies from the lunch bag? Barney took the cookies from the lunch bag. Who me? Yes you. Couldn't be. Then who? Then who? Then who? Then who? Trivia *On the episode "Any Way You Slice It", the song's lyrics were edited to "Who Took the Cookies from the Lunch Bag?" The line; "It's you!" was also replaced with an extra "Then who?" because nobody knew who took the cookies that time. *Kathy and Min appeared in all episodes when the song is sung. *Kathy was always the first one to get blamed for taking the cookies, as shown in the lyrics. *Barney was always the last one to get blamed for taking the cookies, as shown in the lyrics. *In "Caring Means Sharing", Baby Bop ate all the cookies and got a stomachache, in "Grandparents Are Grand!", Kathy's nana put the cookies into bags for the children to take home, and in "Any Way You Slice It", Juan tells that he took the cookies. Barney Song Used In... # Caring Means Sharing # Grandparents Are Grand! # Any Way You Slice It # Barney Songs (video) (Scene taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Las Canciones de Barney 2 Category:Children Songs Category:1992